


Cold Reading

by acl



Series: Actor AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Acting AU, F/F, First work - Freeform, angelas pretty gay, fareeha and zarya are best bros, tracer is angelas wingman or whatever she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acl/pseuds/acl
Summary: [Acting AU] Angela has to attend a cold reading for the latest episode of Overwatch





	Cold Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is my first fanfic in about 3 years now, and my first for Overwatch. I was nervous about screwing up the characters, but honestly you learn from your mistakes *shrug* Pretty much this is from a AU I thought of like a month ago where Overwatch is a Netflix series and all the characters are actors portraying the events we play in game and stuff. This is really just a tiny one-shot in the universe of this AU, who knows if I'll do more. Sorry for any mistakes in advance.

            Angela sat idly in the conference room as her fellow co-actors all worked to settle themselves down. She had been at the conference room for about an hour; her email told her to come at 13:00, so she worked to get there at 12:00. They were supposed to do a cold reading of episode 5 of _Overwatch_ , the currently in-production extension of a web pilot that unexpectedly took off. Netflix licensed the pilot, and now she was here.

            She watched familiar faces walk by, some sitting near her and others away. “’Ello love!” She recognized the cheery voice of Lena Oxton coming near her. She greeted Lena with a wave as the British actor and comedian sat down next to her. “How’s your morning been treatin’ ya?” Lena asked. Angela’s eyes darted quickly to her 2 cups of coffee that sat orderly next to the episode’s script on the table. Angela then looked back at Lena, whose eyes had followed her.

            “Take a guess.” Angela responded. Lena laughed, and then looked around at the quickly filling room. So far everyone whom Angela had previously worked with on the Pilot and episodes 1-4 had appeared. She saw Winston, a fellow scientist and actor, and Torbjorn, who looked grumpy. To offset that grumpiness, the loving giant Reinhardt sat next to him, talking about something he seemed proud about. She caught the eye of Mei, who waved at her. Angela waved in return, and then eyed a buff woman sitting next to Mei with bright pink hair. She was chatting with the small woman with enthusiasm. Angela assumed she was one of the set crew. There were more faces, a lot new, but most old.

            “Quite a lot of people here,” she commented offhandedly. Lena nodded.

            “Episode 5’s supposed to be a big one, you know?” Indeed Angela did, having read the script at least 5 times by now. She didn’t really have a huge part in this episode, not like she did in episode 1 and 2. Her character, the on-squad physician Mercy, would just be giving all the new recruits check-ups in one scene near the beginning, and then would have a scene toward the middle with a character called Pharah. At the end, she would minorly appear in a meeting. “There’s like, 5 new characters.”

            Angela looked around. “I only see 3 new people.” She said, eyeing a woman who sat engaged in a book at another end of the table, a young girl who sat engaged with her phone near them, and famous musician Lucio, who chatted happily with the director Jeff, and any other surrounding cast.  Lena shook her head, and motioned to the pink haired woman talking to Mei.

            “Love, there’s 4. That’s Aleksandra Zaryanova. She’s an Olympic weightlifter. Didn’t you know?” Angela blushed lightly at her error, and shook her head.

            “No, to be honest.” Lena let out a giggle, and moved to say something when she was over-spoken by a man at the head of the table.

            “Okay, I think everyone is here.” He said, gathering their attention. “In case you don’t know, my name is Michael. I’m head writer for Overwatch. We’d like to thank you all for coming to this cold reading.” And then he continued, saying how he wanted everyone to go through and introduce themselves, and the character they would play.

            Lucio began, and they began to work their way around the table. Midway through Mei’s introduction, the door opened. Everyone’s attention went to the interrupter. ‘ _Mein Gott,_ ’ Angela thought, exhaling sharply at the woman who entered. She felt herself heat up as she watched the dark skinned woman apologize, and then fist-pump Aleksandra. She sat down next to the athlete, which happened to be directly across from Angela.

            ‘ _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. She’s_ hot _._ ’ Angela thought to herself, trying not to stare. The woman was an absolute beauty. She had dark skin that enhanced her black hair, which were decorated with gold beads. She was tall, too, with toned arms that Angela would have no problem with if they were wrapped around her. And her face was absolutely perfect. She had sharp brown eyes with a tattoo underneath one of them, which made Angela intrigued. And that jawline—

            “Love, you’re staring at her,” Lena leaned over and whispered. Angela’s eyes widened, and she quickly looked at Lena. She was probably blushing a lot more than a certified doctor should be upon seeing someone.

            “I-I was not.” She responded. Lena only chuckled, and Angela looked up at Aleksandra, who was giving her introduction.

            “The name is Aleksandra Zaryanova,” the woman let out in a thick Russian accent. “I play Zarya. You are free to call me Aleks, or Zarya if you please.” The weightlifter nodded towards the late cast member. “This one is Fareeha— “

            “I can introduce myself, Aleks.” Fareeha said playfully. She then continued. “My name is Fareeha Amari. I’m a war veteran turned actor. I play Pharah.”

            Oh dear Lord. ‘ _Stay calm Angela._ ’ She thought to herself, but found herself unable to. She had a 5-minute scene with this woman, which meant a lot of time with her. How was her gay ass going to survive?

            They finished introductions soon after, and Angela swore that when she said she played Mercy, Fareeha winked at her. The reading of the script soon began, with Michael and Jeff giving tips on how the characters (and therefore, the actors) were supposed to interact with each other. When Angela interacted with Fareeha early in the reading (a few lines in the check-up scene, which morphed into a mini-meeting between Mercy and Soldier:76) she did perfectly fine. Her gayness did not leak, Lena later verified. That was good.

            The scene with just Mercy and Pharah soon arrived. She found herself forced to look up at Pharah, who smiled at her. ‘ _Fuck._ ’

            “Pharah and Mercy are in the armory, wearing the Raptora Mark VI and Valkyrie Unit Version 2.4 respectively. They are facing each other. The dock gate to the armory is open, allowing for a view of outside Watchpoint: Gibraltar facing the Catalan Bay, and a warm breeze finds its way in. If you look out the dock gate, you see that it is at least a hundred feet above ground, hovering above the walk path of the watchpoint.” Michael reads the descriptions during the cold readings.

            “Are you ready?” Fareeha asks, as Pharah in-script.

            “Pharah gestures towards the open gate. Mercy makes an unsure face, and clutches onto her caduceus staff.” Michael reads.

            “No, not really.” Angela says, trying to sound as unsure as she can. “I’m really not used to this.”

            “Pharah smiles at her.” Angela looks up to see Fareeha really smiling at her, and _God her smile is beautiful_. She blushes and looks back at her script.

            “Don’t worry too much. Soldier:76 believed that this would truly work. I’m sure he has faith in both your capabilities, as well as mines.” Fareeha sounded so calm and trusting.

            “Mercy’s face relaxes a bit. Mercy glances at the gate, and then back at Pharah.” Angela looks up at Pharah.

            “Are you sure?” She questions, her voice hard at the ends.

            “Pharah nods.” Fareeha nods, and meets her eyes.

            “Put your security in my hands.” Fareeha says with such seriousness that the room becomes completely silent. Angela feels her face go warm, and she looks away from Fareeha, towards her feet.  
            “O-Okay.”

            “Stop.” Jeff cuts in. Jeff was an awkward guy, but he could put his foot down when he wanted to. This happened to be one of those times. “Fareeha, Angela. Pharah and Mercy are supposed to have chemistry together, and this scene is meant to be an introduction to that chemistry. You have to work well with each other for this scene, not stand at opposite poles. That’s key for both characters. They’re more alike than they are different, and it’s your job as the actors to show that, so we don’t end up just telling it.” Angela felt herself go embarrassed at the public scolding, but resolved to fix it.

            “Our apologies,” Fareeha spoke. She looked at Angela. “Want to retry?” Angela nodded.

            “Go from “Put your security.”” Michael says, eyeing the two. He seems a bit upset (or possibly, disappointed.)

            “Put your security in my hands.” Fareeha says, this time friendlier, and a lot more trusting.

            “Okay.” Angela is firmer, more resolved.

            “Pharah walks to the open gate, and Mercy follows. Pharah activates her jets, and jumps in the sky. She hovers there, and turns to the gate, waving Mercy through. Mercy takes one hesitant step, and then activates the Valkyrie’s lock on feature. Cut to a screen that has view of Pharah from Mercy’s vision, but covered with an aiming positioner. Return to original view. Mercy steps back, and then jumps out of the dock. She is surprised to find herself hovering.”

            “I did it!” Angela exclaims. Fareeha lets out a chuckle.

            “You did it!”

            “Pharah motions Mercy to move closer to her. Mercy obliges, the Guardian Angel program gliding her to Pharah. Pharah raises an armored hand.”

            “Good job, Doctor.” Fareeha says, and Angela and her make eye contact. Fareeha’s voice had an edge to it, flirtatious almost. ‘ _Stop being gay_.’ Angela scolded herself.

            “Thank you, Pharah. Now let’s work on these battle tactics Soldier:76 designed.” After that line, the scene would cut to a montage of them working, which would fade into a scene with Winston and Soldier:76.

            After the cold reading, Fareeha walked over to her. She was smiling, and Angela prayed to whoever was above that she didn’t melt on the spot. “Hey, Angela, right? It looks as if we’ll be spending a lot of time together, if Jeff’s reaction was anything to judge by. So, maybe we should get to know each other?”

            Was she asking her out on a _date_?

            “If you wanted a date, you could have just said so.” Angela teased. Fareeha chuckled.

            “You know, from the way you were looking at me the entire time, I’d say you’re the one who wants the date.” Angela froze, and Fareeha laughed. “Here’s my number.” She handed her a piece of paper, and waved, walking over to Aleks, who stood at the door awaiting her.

            “Are you two gonna fuck?” Lena inconsiderately asked. She had been standing next to Angela when Fareeha came over. Angela looked at the piece of paper, and then back at Lena.

            “Yeah, honestly.”

           

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. Please leave comments, and let me know how to improve.


End file.
